Audacity
by likecominghome
Summary: Lydia does something bold to show Stiles how she feels.


This was completely uncharacteristic of her. She was not the type of girl who made herself vulnerable, who exposed herself so completely to anyone, emotionally or otherwise. Yet, here she was, about to do just that: expose herself to her boyfriend.

He'd accused her of being guarded, of being unwilling to open herself to him emotionally. He was right, of course. She'd always pushed people away, and when she came to the conclusion that she was falling hard she had done the same to him.

He was unlike any man she'd ever met. While her past boyfriends had been unfeeling and only interested in physical activity, Stiles actually cared about her emotions. There were times when she believed him to be insane as he would rather have her bare her soul than engage in any type of affectionate activity. Yet as she looked back on the numerous fights they had about her refusal to be vulnerable around him, she finally realized why she had been so adamant about remaining guarded.

For the first time, she would be giving her heart to someone who could do more than just break it; if he hurt her, she would shattered to a point beyond repair. This thought terrified her to the core and once the realization had dawned on her, she'd shut him out completely. He'd made multiple attempts to contact her, unaware that their separation was not his fault, and although she'd felt awful for making him worry, she hadn't responded, thinking it was for his own good.

Finally, he'd become angry, claiming that if she wanted distance, he would give her space. During that time, she had come to realize that no matter how much space she put between them, her thoughts constantly wandered back to him; back to the way they used to be. Her heart ached with each of these thoughts and she eventually pulled herself together enough to make a move; to fight for him, for them.

She had decided to be bold. To unveil her emotions so completely required a symbolic visual of sorts, which was how she found herself wearing nothing but a trench coat and high heels as she stood outside his door.

It was cliché, no doubt, showing up nude to her boyfriend's place. Still, she knew it was necessary. Being completely exposed under the coat allowed her to visually represent the baring of her soul, a thought she knew he would come to appreciate.

Taking in a deep breath, she raised her fist to knock on the heavy wooden door, her heart rate increasing for every passing second of silence. The door finally swung open and she immediately sighed at the sight of him.

His usually styled hair lay in a disheveled mop across his forehead and the stubble over his lips and jaw indicated it had been a few days since his last shave. She loved him most this way; natural and untamed, where he gave her glimpses into a person he was only when they were together.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, rubbing his tired eyes, his voice deep and hoarse from sleep.

"I came to say I'm sorry," she replied, tightening the belt of her coat around her waist nervously, wincing slightly at the feel of the fabric rubbing against her bare skin as she shifted her weight from foot to foot in her heels.

Sighing, he nodded as he opened the door wider to grant her entrance. She stepped inside hurriedly, shoving her hands into her pockets as she turned to face him, a spark of determination lighting her eyes. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his stare hard as he silently waited for an explanation.

Licking her lips, she began the speech she had planned out in the car, her fingers tightly grasping the steering wheel as she'd muttered it and revised it under her breath as she drove. "I know being with me is difficult and I know I keep pushing you away. It took me a while, but I think I finally figured out why I was having such a hard time letting you in."

He raised an eyebrow in response as he shut the door. "Why?"

"Because I'm falling in love with you and I know if this ends, I will never be the same." She made sure their gazes were connected as she spoke, wanting him to understand how deeply she meant every word.

Stepping forward, he looked her straight in the eyes as his hands raised to gently rub up and down her arms, a gesture so comforting that she had to force herself not to sigh from contentment. "Not everyone you let in is going to hurt you, Lyd."

"I know that now," she replied, her voice cracking slightly as she spoke. Biting her lip, she took a step backwards, the edges of her slips turning upwards as a confused expression crossed his face.

"I want to show you that I'm ready to open up to you," she said as she removed her hands from her pockets and began to untie her coat. His eyes widened as the belt came undone, exposing a sliver of her bare skin. Her smile grew as she opened the coat fully, exposing her bare body as she shrugged the jacket over her shoulders and allowed the garment to fall to the floor, pooling at her feet. "I'm giving you all of me."

He bit his lip as he stepped towards her once more, one hand reaching out to rest at her hip while the other rose to cup her cheek gently. He pulled her into his chest, her bare breasts rubbing against the soft cotton of his shirt as he pressed his lips to hers tenderly.

As always, she melted into him, her lips curving into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked off her shoes behind her. His hand lowered as he pulled her into an embrace, his tongue parting her lips before beginning to explore the inside of her mouth.

She slid her hand down his chest to the top of his sweatpants, dipping a finger inside the waistband and tugging lightly. He smirked against her mouth, releasing her from his hold as he reached down to tug them, along with his boxers, before stepping out of them. The next article of clothing to be removed was his shirt and soon they both stood in the entrance of his apartment, completely nude as they kissed passionately.

His lips parted from hers momentarily and his eyes twinkled as he reached down, scooping an arm under her knees to pull her into his chest. She giggled as he walked towards the bedroom, laying her down gently on the soft comforter.

As she lay back, she admired her view, taking time to drink in the sight of his beautiful body as he came to lie on top of her, kissing softly up her stomach until he reached her lips. Spreading her bent knees, she allowed him nestle between her legs his chest pressed to hers as his lips left hot kisses in the crook of her neck.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he slid into her slowly. She gasped softly, her breathing becoming shallow as she relaxed her muscles and adjusted to his size. It had only been a few weeks since the last time they were together, yet she felt as if they were starting over; as if this was their first time, and in a way it was; it was the first time she was letting go.

His lips deepened their pressure on her skin as he lifted his hips and began to thrust slowly. Each motion was deep and slow, hitting her core in a way which caused her toes to curl with each ministration. She lifted her foot to rub her heel up and down the length of his calf, breathing deeply as she pressed kisses to his shoulder and allowed her body to be overwhelmed.

Her hips rotated to match his pace, lifting and dipping with each swivel of his hips as they moved together rhythmically. His arms hooked under her knees, pushing her thighs back until they were pressed to her chest, creating an angle which allowed him to thrust even further.

She moaned against his skin, sucking at his collarbone before raising her neck to kiss away the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. They made love slowly, every action tender as they allowed their bodies to complete one another. His hands caressed her skin, holding her firmly in place as she felt herself clench around him; her trembling beneath him as waves of pleasure crashed over her, her vision blurring as she cried out only to be quieted as he kissed away her moans.

As the haze around her cleared, she watched in awe as he came above her, his muscles tensing, his veins, his eyes squeezed shut as his final thrusts pounded into her before his orgasm overcame him, causing him to collapse on her chest.

He rolled off her, pulling out before slipping an arm around her and pressing her to his chest. As they kissed lazily, their bodies tired and minds still clouded from their recent activity, she allowed herself to relax into his touch, grateful that she had the audacity to apologize and bare her heart.


End file.
